bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back!
Battle Plan Ahatake was groaning. Even though it had been two days since their last battle, he was still aching all over, though the minor cuts he had received had healed, the larger wounds merely disinfected and bandaged. Megami, Rukia, and the Major had gotten similar first-aid. He sighed. Today was the day they were going to plan their counterattack on the Arrancar. The ones who were able to move quite easily were the ones speaking about it. Ginji was among them - he was a leader, after all. "All right." He spoke calmly, his arms folded across his chest, and his gaze stern. "I want an overview of our enemies and their abilities so far, just to keep everyone's memory in check. If anything, we want every advantage possible in this." "Alita practically told us her abilities." Daiyaku said, coughing for a moment. "Her abilities lie in the creation and manipulation of water and lightning. All attacks based on these elements are useless against her. Her Cero is also not something to be underestimated." "And this blue-haired male Arrancar. What about him?" "Completely brute force." Midoriko spoke up. "His Cero is powerful, and he uses darts, but has no special abilities aside from those." "And then there's the white-haired woman....." Ginji finished, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Clearly, she's the leader in the way she carries herself. At the very least, she's some sort of commander for their forces. Whether or not there's another leader, we have yet to see....but has she revealed her abilities?" "Aside from the fact that she could keep them both silent, no." Daiyaku replied sadly. "All right, then. For Alita, it's all a matter of avoiding the use of attacks that have those elements with them. As for Grimmjow, it's all a matter of weakening all of that brute force he has. You all have your ways of utilizing those weaknesses, so it's best if we all fought in our element." "You make it sound easy." Daiyaku replied. "Nearly my entire arsenal is lightning." Ginji smiled wryly. "Then you won't be fighing Alita, eh?" "Oh no I'm definitely fighting her." Daiyaku said quickly. "Lighting-based techniques aren't stopping me from doing that." "This isn't a game here, boy." Ginji reprimanded. "In order for this attack to work, everything has to be at maximum efficiency. Therefore, you'll be needed where you'll be needed, and that's not where Alita is." Daiyaku looked over at him. "I'm fighting who I choose Ginji. You're not going to stop me." A small chuckle came from the door as Ahatake walked in. "He getting on your nerves as well?" "Just starting to." Ginji's lip curled slightly in annoyance, and he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I see where I stand. What's the point of making a plan if you people aren't going to follow it?" He said irritably. "Let's hear your idea, shall we?" If Daiyaku wanted to divert away from his own strategy, then perhaps he already had his own. "I have no idea." Daiyaku replied. "When I fought Alita, I realized she and I are about even, so long as I use the Ōnaminagare at the third level. I figure it'd be better to let me--" "No idea." Ginji promptly interrupted him, fixing him with a glare. "And yet, you're wanting to go your own way. I think we all want this to go smoothly as possible, and that's not going to work if everyone does whatever they wish!" "If I can't fight the opponent I want, my heart won't be in it." Daiyaku replied airily. "What if I happen to let my "designated" opponent get away? Wouldn't that mess things up even more than me doing what I want?" This caused Ginji's lip to curl even more, head tilted to the side slightly. "Oh.... really?" He asked, what seemed like a smug tone in his voice. Slowly, he allowed himself to step towards the boy. "You know, I had that exact same feeling when I was a recruit. If I encountered a situation in which there was seemingly no solution, I wouldn't be able to find the spirit to find it. But overtime, I began to learn that maybe some things are just not what you want in life. Get over yourself, Itonami. If you can only bring yourself to fight one of your enemy, then you're just as pitiful as those Arrancar pawns." Daiyaku hissed, but Ahatake put a hand on his shoulder. "For the moment, let's do as the Major suggests." He knew if these two argued, no one would win, and he wanted to get back on the front lines as quickly as possible. "Ginji, would you like me to tell you the powers of the enemy Rukia and I faced?" Ginji refolded his arms across his chest, the smug look fading. "Information about every enemy is essential. Go ahead and enlighten us." "Aaroniero Arruruerie was the former Novena Espada. Aside from standard Arrancar powers, he has the powers of a Shinigami. His Zanpakutō, Nejibana, uses powerful water-based abilities. His real Zanpakutō however, is Glotoneria, which allows him to devour beings and absorb their powers." However, it wasn't Ahatake who had gotten to say this. Rukia was standing in doorway, a grim look on her face. She had explained it all. "A Number 9 cannibal." Ginji summarized, nodding his head. "Are there any conditions that he releases this real Zanpakutō under?" "Only when he wants to destroy you completely. During our first encounter, he stated that he's absorbed an approximate number of 33,650 beings, mainly Hollows. It's been centuries since then, so his powers have most likely grown. When released, he can use every power he's ever absorbed." "So we need a force to counter 33,650+ souls...." Ginji muttered, a little bit of irritability in his voice. "Terrific. Anyone happen to have that sort of power on their hands?" "If it's not a problem with you Ginji, I'd like to team up with Rukia again and take on Aaroniero." Ahatake suggested lightly. "With his power, two is better than one. I have power enough to take him, and, on top of knowing what makes Aaroniero tick, Rukia's not too shabby." This caused Ginji to look up at the sky for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. Daiyaku acted more like a reckless man who based his actions on desire and emotions. With him, there was little fore planning in his mind which was concerned with only the present and not the future. However, Rukia was a different story. She thought tactically in her battles and fought with skill, as well as a Lieutenant should. At least... a former Lieutenant. "All right. It's your call on that." He relented. "Then I'll fight Alita." The former male Lieutenant's voice spoke up, his figure appearing right beside Rukia. He leaned his arm against the doorway. "I think it'd be best for me to fight her alone. Chance is, we're going to need all the fighters we get against Diosa. If she's the leader, she's going to be exceptionally strong." He supplied, placing a hand onto his chest for emphasis. "Her spiritual energy was enough to cause some collateral damage, mental or otherwise. Since Ahatake's going to be busy with Aaroniero, I'm pretty much one of the two choices here." Daiyaku sighed. "Then who am I being saddled with?" "Diosa." Ginji answered. "Fine. Then who are you taking on? We still have two more opponents." "I won't be on the ground this time." The Major snapped out of his thoughtful look. "I'll be providing support from the air using one of the experiments the military's been conjuring up. Trying to adapt to modern technology similar to the Living Realm has been a climb upward, and that's evolving to the methods of transportation we're using." "Scared to fight I see." Daiyaku muttered. "Itonami. Stow it." Ginji growled. "Unlike you, a mercenary-like man who only fights for his own accord, I have my duties and responsibilities to take care of. There are forces higher than me that gave the order for my position, so I suggest you think before you speak!" "Would anyone mind if I take on Grimmjow?" Midoriko asked. She had been there the whole time, with Kibō, but she hadn't said much of anything. Kibou chose that moment in order to speak up, grinning widely. "Allow me to fight by your side again, Mido." He offered, leaning back on the couch he was sitting in. "I've got a bit of a score I'd like to settle with that blue-haired punk, too!" "Of course Kibō." Midoriko replied cheerily. "Murdering him wouldn't feel right without you." "I'll take whatever opponent is left." Miharu volunteered. "Oh.... that's right." Ginji said, scowling a little. "Dordonii.... I completely forgot about him." "I'll take 'im!" Kyashi immediately volunteered, raising her hand. "Might as well test out my solo skills, too. I've gotten a bit rusty over the years...." She gave an apologetic look to Ryuka, almost laughing when she saw the slightly shocked and hurt look on his face. "Sorry, honey. But sparring matches with you just doesn't cut it anymore." This earned a light chuckle from him, expressing no hard feelings. "Not fair Kyashi-san! I just volunteered for that one!" Miharu said huffily. Kyashi stuck out her tongue. "Too bad, my dearest pupil." "How about we tag team him?" Miharu suggested. "A team battle would be fun, wouldn't it?" The blonde tilted her head to the side to look over at the girl. "Well.... it'd feel nice to have a companion to watch my back...." She admitted. "All right. We'll take him together." "Thanks!" Miharu said, grinning. "And that leaves Diosa for myself and who?" Daiyaku spoke up. Unless they wanted him to take her on by himself, which he had no qualms against, he was expecting partners. "Uh..." Apparently, no one had thought of that. Fortunately, one last voice spoke up. "I'll help you, Daiyaku-san." Megami said, giving off a mirthful smile. "Or did you forget about little old me already?" Daiyaku looked over. "Oh, right Megami-san. It'll be a pleasure to battle with you." "So, that's it for who's going to fight who!" Ginji summarized, giving a jerking nod. "Now, when we get there, we're going to have to decide on the method of infiltration. The last time we went into their base unprepared, we ended up falling right into a trap that nearly got us killed and successfully separated from one another. I don't think any of us want that happening again." Daiyaku chuckled, but said nothing. "Alright. Then why don't you lead this infiltration." Miharu suggested. Ginji nodded. "As usual, I'll be providing support from the air, so I'll have a much broader view of what's up ahead." He agreed to the suggestion. "Only question now is when do we leave." Midoriko asked. It was clear she was ready. "Whenever everyone is completely sure they're one hundred percent." "I'm ready." echoed in monotone around the room. ....oh, how ridiculous these Kurosaki were. Why did he have to be assigned with such people? What possible use did the king see out of them? If anything, they only served as pure muscle power! It was just as if he was relying on the power of mercenaries in order to do a soldier's job! He closed and eyes and walked off, his arms folded across his chest. "Then you get the headstart until I can prepare myself and a squad to accompany you." He said with an air of finality, grabbing the knob and opening the door. "Good luck.... by god, you will need it." Ahatake clicked his fingers, a garganta ripping open right in the living room. "Should I leave the Garganta for you and your troops after my family passes through into Hueco Mundo?" Ahatake asked Ginji. "No need." The Major replied smoothly, stepping through the door. "We have our ways of entering Hueco Mundo. We wouldn't be very effective if we were stuck in one spot, now would we?" With that, he shut the door behind him, leaving the Kurosaki (and Injiki) family to their business. "Well then." Ahatake cleared his throat. "Shall we pull out?" ".....uhm.... Ahatake..... why else do you think we all said "I'm ready"?" Ryūka asked skeptically, raising his eyebrow. Unless there was some other crisis they were concerned with, it was a ridiculous question to ask. There were no words needed to step through the portal and get on with the fight. Wasn't everyone prepared? "Alright." Ahatake said, stepping into the Garganta and forming the now familiar ominous platform under him. He began to walk ahead, forming the road for the rest of them. He was soon follow by Megami, Miharu, and Daiyaku. Midoriko tagged along last, Kibō and his parents not far behind. ---- SNAP! Was the sound that could be heared echoing as a bone was snapped back into place. The blue-haired Arrancar's whose arm was being mended hissed. A bald Arrancar who was mending the arm seemed to enjoy the pain it was giving him. "I should've known this would happen, whatnot with a hot-blooded brat like you." Shikaku murmured, eyes concentrated on the wound as he worked. "Maybe this was Kami's own way of delivering the punishment of disobeying our orders the first time." After the bone was set, he began to wrap bandages around it. It would have to be thickened to a point of where it would be set in a cast so that it would heal properly. He was tempted to just let it set incorrectly and disallow Grimmjow the use of his arm, but he knew that he would just be hindering Diosa's need for him. Grimmjow snorted. "There's no such thing as Kami. Going senile, geezer?" He was itching to blast the man into Kingdom Come with a Cero, but Diosa was already in a bad mood over their recent failure, something which could be seen as attempted betrayal was not an option. This time, Shikaku remained silent, having to bend the arm again in order to set it in the cast position. Grabbing more bandages, he fixed them in a sling to make Grimmjow's arm stay where it was: an effective cast. "I'm only thirty, you fool. Do not lump me in the same category as an elder just yet....or better yet, don't do so at all." Diosa walked in, chuckling. "It's actually hard not to, considering how old you act." She had actually changed into a different outfit. While still maintaining an inverted Shinigami uniform, it was much less revealing, showing no cleavage whatsoever, and the only skin being shown aside from her neck and face was her hands and arms. "Shikaku, if you're close to done, I've something to tell you." "Actually...." Shikaku said, releasing Grimmjow's arm and standing from his sitting position. "I'm already finished." His eyes couldn't help but look her over for a moment, particularly the newfound clothing that she was wearing. "And I am glad to see you've learned to retain your modesty!" He added, with a bit of mirth. Diosa chuckled. "It's better than your nagging, is it not?" She motioned for him to follow her. "I have rather unfortunate news. This next strike on the Kurosaki's is going to have to succeed at all costs. He is rather displeased." "I am not surprised." Shikaku answered, folding his hands behind his back. "These recent lapses in the team's assault missions are getting to be quite disappointing. In the worst case scenario, we may have to step in and quell their numbers." "I can feel them coming here." Diosa murmured. "We're going to have to ambush them I'm sure, unless you have ideas. I'm open to any." "I'm afraid this is where we have to resort to desperate measures." Shikaku admitted, closing his eyes. "My suggestion would be to use the temple around us as a barricade to finish them off easily. Certain parts of the structure has to be weakened, then set up so that they will collapse completely when an enemy is unfortunate to trap themselves in. Then, they'll be easy pickings. This will weaken them in the chance they get to their respective opponents, as they will be forced to expel energy in order to free themselves from the traps." Diosa thought about it. "Alright. They're nearing us. May I leave you to it then? He needs me back up there it seems." "For what?" "I have no idea." Diosa replied, sighing. "It's just best to listen to him. I kind of enjoy living." "Then let me say this here." Abruptly, Shikaku turned on his heel, one of his hands reaching out and capturing the back of Diosa's head. He brought her face closer to his, making her look him in the eye. The gesture wasn't one of roughness, but the concern could be felt. "Please...." His voice was soft, and he spoke in the manner a father would to a daughter. "Be careful. Even I do not know where the full limitations of his mind lie. He is the type of man that can seem one way, to carry out our cause.... and the next moment, he can turn on you as naturally as a bird turns in flight. Do you understand me? Do not. trust. Takahashi." Diosa breathed in slowly for a moment. THis sudden warning was giving her a chill. But she knew what he was getting at. "I know Shikaku." She said simply. "I know." And with that, she vanished with a Sonído, leaving the elder man to lay his "traps". Shikaku's eyes stared at where she stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, he sighed heavily, turning slowly around and beginning to walk away. It was time to prepare. ---- "We're getting real close!" Ahatake called out. The team had broken into a run, and were nearing the exit of the Garganta. He jumped bursting through the blackness, landing right into the palace, the others landing neatly or not so neatly beside him. "Everyone alright?" Ahatake asked, not really paying attention. "Fine as rain!" Megami confirmed, dusting herself off after she had landed on her own two feet. "Fine so far...." muttered Ryuka. "Yeah, we're doing great!" piped up Kyashi. "Whatever...." The muffled voice came from Kibō, who had been one of the unfortunate ones to land not so gracefully on the sands. He had fallen straight onto his face, which was now buried in the dunes. Midoriko and Miharu laughed, the older Kurosaki sister pulling her fiancé out of the sand. "How ya feelin' Kibō-kun?" "Somewhat humiliated....." The boy said in return, rubbing his face. "But otherwise, I'm fine."